The Medical Intensive Care Unit (MICU), administered by the Critical Care Medicine Department in the NIH Clinical Center, receives critically ill patients from clinical programs of NIH. The research goals of this project include the development of techniques for automated patient monitoring and noninvasive measurements of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems. Catheterization studies are performed as necessary to obtain data that are available only through invasive methodology. The automation of the MICU has aided the medical staff by managing the large amount of data needed for the care of the critically ill patient, performing desired calculations, and allowing measurements that would not otherwise be possible. The multiple-computer system is utilized in support of research protocols, in addition to direct patient care.